Crystal
Appearance At first sight Crystal might just be a normal boy, but in reality not only is Crystal a Female but Crystal doesn't care much to her own hair so it's always gonna be a messy one. Akuma always tells her to do her hair and maybe she'd get a better pay grade. When going to her job, she wears whatever she finds in her closet, so anything as casual as a plain white shirt but the shirt she usually wears a green long sleeved shirt. Crystal is noticeably shown to have a cracked right eye, the reason of this cracked eye is because she was stabbed in the eye when still alive on earth. Personality Crystal will usually not be the best person to be around if your a normal man, especially if your a rude, sexist or just a plain out "Fuck boy" type of man. But it is different when it comes to Acer and Caleb, these two were the people she had met when going to hell. When it comes to those two she is a well good friend to them and supports their right ot be together unlike some others in hell of course. Background Crystal's past life was set in the year of 1990 and she was a very wealthy family and this was a negative and positive for her. She grew up living with a single Father, a step brother and a birth brother and crystal had loved her family even if it was a small family it was a perfect family to her eyes. Soon after being a older women reaching the end of her teen years she had learned the world she lived in wasn't the perfect world she had been told of in her story boosk and TV shows, London was a harsh place for her on her own. Crystal had gotten into more fights when growing up and these fights had caused the death of her birth brother, but she felt that her brother had went to Heavan since her family was christian except her. Cause of Death The way Crystal had met her fate was that she had picked a fight with a gang memeber, but unforntly for Crystal she had no idea this man was part of a gang called "The Nameless" and picking a fight with this guy had casued him to get his boys then take her back to the boss man himself, and what happened to her is that the man who had gotten into the fight with her got to take the first strike on her, she was held down while this man pulled out a thick combat knife and jabbed it deep in her eye. Before she could bleed out straight from her eye, the boss had thold the men who were holding her down to "Give her some ice" ''and they knew what he meant so they locked her inside a freezer and kept her inside for a whole week, this had result her to die in a freezing cold environment without her telling her family she loved them. '' Reason of Sin One of the reasons she had been sent to hell was her temper, always being an anger person. Crystal couldn't handle her temper very well when it came to people who hated the family name, Her family was hated by people and people she saw who did hate their family caused her to go into a temper rage. She had always caused a fight with others making them bleed most times, this gave the family name a worst name by each fight.The other reason you could say she was sent to hell was because she was a non believer of God, She hated to go to any kind of Church to worship a God that she believed to not even exist. Relationships Acer Acer was the first person she met when awaking in hell, she was afraid at first like anyone would when waking up in an unknown world. Not knowing what this world will have instore for her, but instead of walking into a world blindfolded Acer had walked her through it all. Just like thta thye became good friends, Acer was a man that she trusted and it's rare for her to trust any men. Caleb Caleb is like a little brother to her, Caleb is a very nice and normal person to be in hell, she sometimes wonders how and why he is even here. If it is because he isn't straight, she thinks is awful reason to be taken to hell. If any Demon decides to mess with Caleb she won't have a problem to attack that Demon to protect him. Piper Piper is the sister of Acer, and used to work at the Dome Zone until she had enough of being around the demons and her own family at work. So she opened up her own bar and shes better than ever. And thta bar is where she had met Piper and soon after going they became good friends, they both had one thing in common, men are jsut awful. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Demon Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Male